Some image forming apparatuses such as printers or multi function peripherals are capable of performing a toner saving process.
As a toner saving process, an image forming apparatus performs a gamma correction for an achromatic color part (i.e. a K signal) in a text document, and does not perform toner saving for a high density part but performs toner saving for a low density part (for example, see Patent Literature #1).